Silver Moon
by Starlight-Miki
Summary: It's been five years since they've lost their memories, Kouyama Mitsuki is a rising star since her tumor is completely gone, and Kira Takuto is a accountant at the most popular store, Silver Star Music. Will these two ever be together again? TxM, MxI...
1. Intro

**_Starlight-Miki:_**Konichiwa! I hope you like my latest story: Silver Moon! Please review, and feel free to comment and send files/give me some ideas in how you'd like it! Ja!

* * *

**Full summary:**

It's been five years and their memories have NOT came back yet. Kouyama Mitsuki has been working as a Pop Idol for a year in her own name since the tumor was removed successfully, and Kira Takuto has been working as a part-time Idol, and full time accountant for a Music Store called Silver Star Music. This store was the best and the most famous in the little town, and is even well-known outside town; in big cities. It was huge, perhaps the largest building in town, even bigger then some of the buildings in cities. Something different about this store is that it had big stage at the back, for every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday there were live concerts. Since the store itself was owned by a very rich business man, the performers were usually very popular and award winners. Takuto sometimes performed on that stage as well...

Mitsuki works for Seeds Records, the same company as five years ago. She still works for the same manager, and same producer...

This happens after the anime...

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Full Moon Wo Sagashite characters: Meroko, Mitsuki, Takuto, Oshige, Eichi, etc...!

* * *

**_Seed Records..._**

" Mitsuki-chan! Guess what?" her manager exclaimed, Oshige Masami, who had short, but straight orange-brown hair and chocolate eyes.

" Nani, manager-san?"asked a 17-year-old girl with long, silky, bronze hair and sparkling, creamy, caramel-colored eyes.

" This Friday night we got a concert!" Oshige winked.

"Eh?! SOU DESU KA?! Sugoi! Demo...doko?" Mitsuki asked in excitement, ( complete translation: What?!REALLY?! But...where?")

" I'll promise you that you'll just _LOVE _this place!" the manager smiled proudly, " It's..."

Oshige-san whispered the place's name to Mitsuki's ear.

" EH?! HONTON!?" The popular idol perked up.

The manager nodded, proud of herself.

* * *

**_Silver Star Music..._**

**_(A.K.A. I 'm not exactly following the REAL Store duties!)_**

A young man about 20-years-old with shinning, Saxe-blue eyes, and long, shoulder length, dark Navy-blue hair was currently faxing files. This is Kira Takuto, one of the high-class accountants of Silver Star Music, he was in charge of the CDs and other items coming in the store.

" Hey Takuto!"

Takuto glanced up to find a tall boy about 19, with short, sharp, red hair and grey eyes. This was a fellow accountant working in here, he was in charge of the payments to other companies. " Hi Rioku. What's up?" He turns back to the computer.

" Haven't you heard of the New Album coming out? Bystarlight?"

" I thought I was the one in charge of the things coming in, particularly the _CDs_." Takuto complained, sounding annoyed.

" TAAAAAAKUUUUUTOOOO!!!!!!"

" Oh. God." Takuto sighed.

" You better hide, or um... duck...." Rioku sweatdropped at girl rushing towards them. " Too late. You've been spotted already... duck!"

The girl had a little longer than shoulder-length, straight black hair and Ruby-red eyes lunged for Takuto, who like many times before, got out of the way resulting: her falling onto the floor.

" Mon! TAKUTOOO!" She whinnied.

" Risa, stop it! You're at it again?!" a girl with soft, warm- scarlet eyes and short, raven locks sighed. This was Riko Hanatsu, a fellow accountant in the department of managing paychecks.

" GUESS WHAT?!!!" a guy with dark-brown, wavy hair and blue eyes that were sparkling with excitement called. This was KuKai, the sport and super loud one.

" _WHAT?!_ " The group shouted, nearly as loud as him.

" You _WON"T_believe it! This Friday's performer is..." Kukai pause and examined their curious and expectant faces before screaming, " KOUYAMA MITSUKI!!!"

**" NANI!??!!!!!!!!"**A few squealed... Immediately a crowd gathered....

* * *

**_Studio..._**

" Mitsuki-chan, great job! I can't wait till the next CD to come out!" Oshige squealed in excitement.

They've just finished recording some of the songs that were going to be in the next CD, Bystarlight.

" Arigatou Oshige-san! I can't wait too! I'm so excited for the CD and the concert!"

" Alright! Up for more work?"

" Hai!" The young idol smiled brightly.

" Alright then... we got a photoshoot in an hour! come on!"

" Hai!"

* * *

Music store...

Takuto huffed a sigh.

" Takuto, finished with the files yet?" a man with short black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a pair of square glasses asked. This is one of the managers of the store, Yoshiro Hikari.

" Almost, in a minute." Takuto turned back toward the computer to continue faxing. The manager was just leaving when Takuto suddenly asked, " Is it true?"

" Huh? What?" The mannager asked confusedly.

" That Kouyama-san's performing here?"

" Of course. We are a pretty famous store you know." Yoshiro-san said, and then winked," Were you planning on asking young Kouyama-san out?"

" W-What a-are y-you talking about?!" Takuto blushed and turned back to face the screen.

"Hmmm..."

* * *

**_Meanwhile...._**

A girl with short pink hair and shimmering rose eyes. The girl was about 16, she was wearing a short fancy dress with lots ribbons on it, and a pair of glittering angel sprout from her back. Her entire outfit was consisted of whit and different shades of pink. This is Meroko Yui, currently an angel due to her kindness, but was a former shinigami for committing suicide( By cutting herself so she'll bleed to death because she thought that her best friend had betrayed her...).

" Hmm.... I wonder when they'll remember....Takuto....Mitsuki...." The pink-haired angel sighed

" What seems to be the problem?" a boy with gentle, kind amber eyes and silky, golden hair wearing white dress-shirt, white boots, and white pants asked. A pair of angel wings also sprang from his back.

Meroko turned and gasped in surprise, " Aren't you...... EICHI SAKURAI?!"

Eichi nodded carefully..." May I ask you that how do you know me?"

" You know Kouyama Mitsuki?" Meroko asked.

The boy nodded again as his eyes widened in surprise.

" Personally, you met her before? Are you sure it's not through media." Meroko pushed, she just wanted to have a little fun after all.

" Yes. We were friends before..." He confirmed.

Meroko sighed and started to explain things to him...

* * *

**_Photoshoot..._**

They rented a private beach to take the photo-shoot, the sun was shimmering with a mysterious golden light, the waters were sparkling like millions of crystals, and the luscious green tree leaves were dancing in the breeze.

" Mitsuki-chan! Are you ready?" Oshige-san called.

" Hai!" Mitsuki came in a fancy, but revealing white short dress.

The cameras and photographers were already set and ready to begin. Since she worked as a singer when she was Full Moon, Mitsuki was a natural at photo-shoots, interviews, and recordings. Thought, sadly see still has no memories of being Full Moon or about the two shinigami's that saved her life...

* * *

**_Starlight-Miki:_**Meroko, Izumi, and Jonathan are the only ones that still have their memories...

Will Takuto and Mituki ever get there memories again? TxM, MxI...


	2. Encountering

_**Starlight:**_Alright! I'm currently really busy, exams coming up, and writing: Fate of a Cardcaptor Chapter 5 & 6 for CardCarptor Sakura, Destiny or Fate? also a CCS fanfic, a fanfic for kannazuki no miko, one for the Twilight series, and one for Shugo Chara! Go Me, I'm on a roll! I don't usually give spoilers, but umm…Meroko, Izumi, the death master, and Jonathan are the only ones who remembers… Mitsuki's and Takuto's memories will recover sometime soon…when they have their memories back the others that were involved automatically remembers. So stay tuned to see their first meeting…maybe I should call it a reunion…

Go back to the first chapter if you need to read the full summary…

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Full Moon Wo Sagashite characters: Meroko, Mitsuki, Takuto, Oshige, Eichi, etc...!

I always have the last scene of the last chapter for reminder…

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_**Photoshoot...**_

They rented a private beach to take the photo-shoot, the sun was shimmering with a mysterious golden light, the waters were sparkling like millions of crystals, and the luscious green tree leaves were dancing in the breeze.

" Mitsuki-chan! Are you ready?" Oshige-san called.

" Hai!" Mitsuki came in a fancy, but revealing white short dress.

The cameras and photographers were already set and ready to begin. Since she worked as a singer when she was Full Moon, Mitsuki was a natural at photo-shoots, interviews, and recordings. Thought, sadly see still has no memories of being Full Moon or about the two shinigami's that saved her life...

* * *

**_Thursday..._**

**_With the Shinigamis..._**

" Hmmm... a new assignment...Kazutou Rioku eh? The 19-year-old red-head with stroke...." a boy with with blond-hair and lifeless yellow eyes. This was Rio Izumi, a dog shinigami(death god).

" IIIIIIzzuummiiiiii, aren't we going to hurry and take the soul already? To get it over with?" A ghost named Johnathan complained to his partner.

" She's become quite popular hasn't she?" Izumi smiled a little at the large to over-sized posters.

" Obviously, she's already had the experience when she was FUUUUulllllll-MMMMMmmoooooooonnnnnnnn...!" Jonathan said, trying to sound smart.

Izumi ignored him. " But she has no memories of being Full Moon nor encountering us..." he muttered to himself.

Just then he saw Mitsuki walk out of a store and decided to fly down to check up on her, Jonathan followed suit.

" MMMMMMIIIIIIIITTTTTTSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

" Shut up you retarded fool! No one but the other death gods and angels can hear us! Do ya wanna become a floating laugh stalk?!!" Izumi scolded with annoyance.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

" See ya!" Takuto said as he left the music store. He was wearing white cap, a white shirt and a light, Black sweater. He also wore a pair of dark jeans and white sneakers just to be , well, normal.

He sighed as walked towards the grocery store, his refrigerator was getting empty so he had to shop if he wanted to eat. He walked into a park carelessly, when suddenly something caught his eye, a particular some one.

Takuto POV

" Uh-Oh." I said while I jump to the nearest bush. Minutes later Risa walked by the bush that I was hiding in. She paused for a minute and walked away.

I realized that I was rigid, frozen stiff and was lacking air--I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath! I inhaled deeply a few times.

* * *

**_With Mitsuki--Our Pop Star!..._**

Normal POV...

Mitsuki walked out of the grocery store ( No she's not gonna meet Takuto Just yet...) with a few grocery bags in her hands. She felt a sudden chill and could have sworn that she heard her name coming from somewhere up in the sky, though it seemed not too distant.

Of course she was wearing a disguise so that her fans wouldn't recognize her. She was wearing big, black sun-glasses to hide her eyes, a long and elegant , black coat( not that good at blending in eh?), white pants and black boots. ( Haha! she terrible at it!). Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail with the strands falling in cascades down her slender back and reaching a little past her butt.

She turned at the corner and nearly bumped into a guy with shoulder-length black hair which was tied loosely with a purple ribbon. He had blazing blue eyes and a well built body. He gave of the scent of cinnamon mixed with mint and chocalate. " Sorry." he bowed a little then ran around the corner.

When Mitsuki turned around, he was already gone...

" Who was that guy? " Mitsuki thought out loud. " Why do he seem so familiar? I heard that voice somewhere...."

* * *

Takuto POV

I looked at my watch and gaped. Oh Shoot! The Grocery Store's gonna close in 10 Minutes! I ran as fast as I could, the store was just two blocks away... Yes the last turn and I'll be at the Grocery Store! Without looking where I was going, I nearly knocked someone over!

The girl was wearing some nice clothes and her porcelain face looked surprised--or shocked, her long, silky chestnut-brown cascades of hair flowed down her back. She smelled like fresh strawberries....AAaaahhhh!!! Too much detail!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! I GOTTA GO!!!!

" Sorry" I said quickly with a slight bow, dashed around the corner and into the store.

' Who was that girl? Why do I get the feeling that I know her and met her before...?' I shrugged the thought off. Who knows/ It's probably just a coincidence....


	3. NOTE

_**Knonnichiwa Minnasan!!(Hello everyone!)**_

**_(I'm pasting this note for all my works.)_**

**_I've been so busy!! EVEN IN SUMMER!!! I can't Buh-leive my mom made me study accounting all summer!!! there is no scope for immagination!!! I didn't get to work on any of my stories and mangas!(Yes that's right--i write them- i resent;y wrote a comedy one, it's quite good, everyone loved it: main character is a BOY---not Yaoi---my friends are obsessed with that, anyhow i only finished three chapters of script for it!) _**

**_I wrote a few poems and those are the only things that i did that contained any immagination for the last few months! Accounting it so dull---how i hate numbers! _**

**_anyways, i had a few chapters that were almost done that i was going to publish but i couldn't get to the computer until now so they're all gone and i have no seccond copy---don't worry! I always think of something even better! STILL! Stupid computer that has a virus! i can;'t wait till i get a laptop. _**

**_ thank you for your support! i cherish all my readers! _**

**_Domo Arigatou gozaimashita!!!(thank you very much!)_**

**_please look forward to them! and new ones too! I'll come come up with several chapters at once in order to satisfy you! _**

**_Until then---Please REVIEW!!!_**

**_~Starlight-Miki~_**


	4. Missing?

Starlight-Miki: SORRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!! I've been kinda busy!!! I get to write my stories now! Well, since my mom's a computer-hog and the Damn thing has a virus I couldn't update them that often...

I do have a laptop now and I'll try to update as soon as possible. But as everyone knows that life does get in the way---I do have piles of Hmwk everyday......but I'll try!So please check them out, I'll try not to keep readers waiting…

Anyway… On with the story!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own the FMWS characters!! However...I DO own this fanfic story.

**

* * *

**

**_Previously…_**

" Who was that guy? " Mitsuki thought out loud. " Why do he seem so familiar? I heard that voice somewhere...."

Takuto POV

I looked at my watch and gaped. Oh Shoot! The Grocery Store's gonna close in 10 Minutes! I ran as fast as I could, the store was just two blocks away... Yes the last turn and I'll be at the Grocery Store! Without looking where I was going, I nearly knocked someone over!

The girl was wearing some nice clothes and her porcelain face looked surprised--or shocked, her long, silky chestnut-brown cascades of hair flowed down her back. She smelled like fresh strawberries....AAaaahhhh!!! Too much detail!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! I GOTTA GO!!!!

" Sorry" I said quickly with a slight bow, dashed around the corner and into the store.

' Who was that girl? Why do I get the feeling that I know her and met her before...?' I shrugged the thought off. Who knows? It's probably just a coincidence....

* * *

**Next Day, Friday… Silver Star Music…**

The store was closed this morning because the employees were too busy decorating it, well especially the stage. The store ceiling had silver stars that glowed brilliantly in the dark. The whole store was a silver and blue theme. On the stage, were rainbow lights shining with their beams reaching far and wide through the store. The stage background had a sparkling, silver, full moon surrounded by twinkling, silver stars of varies sizes. The stage floor was decorated with blue and white roses. Blue and silver streamers and ribbons hanged on top of the stage and the walls around the store.

" Don't you think we're going a little overboard with the decorations and stuff?"

" Rubbish!"

" Nonsense! Nothing can be too good for our favourite Idol! This place is gonna be famous! We're gonna be famous!"

* * *

9 pm...in the parking area at Silver Star Music

" Mitsuki! How are you now?"

" I'm fine Manager-san"

" Nervous?"

" Yes. Very. I wonder if I'll ever get used to it..."

" Of course you will!" Ooshige-san pated her on the shoulders, "Now, Come on. We have a performance ahead of us! Your fans are waiting!"

Mitsuki sighed and smiled weakly. "Mmm. Let's go. "

They headed for the side door which said, "Performers Only."

They sweat-dropped, "That's kinda cheesy..."

" Hello!" the manager of Silver Star greeted.

* * *

"Alright, Mitsuki!' Ooshige-san said, "I'll see you later--be back in half an hour!"

"Hai!" Mitsuki had changed into her costume--an ivory coloured top with soft, white feathers on the bottom. Her collar was simple like the ones on a dress shirt. She wore a silver necklace that had a diamond, crescent-moon hanging from it. She wore white pants and a short, silk, ivory skirt on top of it that opened in the middle. The skirt also had snowy feathers on it. Her milky throat and stomach revealed. Her dark hair contrasted really well with her small, pale face. She wore a soft, cotton bandana and a pair of diamond earrings that matched her necklace. Her large, topaz orbs sparkled with excitement--her face a-glowed.

Mitsuki went up the stairs that lead to the rooftop, "I think I'll get some fresh air first...."

* * *

Outside, the sun was just beginning to set. The clouds were shades of lavender, indigo, and rose. Amidst the haze of rose, navy, orange, and gold, hang the setting sun metamorphosing from a pool of gold to orange than slowly transforming into a pearl of ruby.

There was a gentle, cool breeze ruffling the tender, emerald leaves. On one side of the rooftop was a boy leaning by the edge, gazing into the sunset. He wore a navy-blue ribbon that held his hair loosely. He wore a white dress shirt that had the two top buttons unbuttoned (yes, he is a rebel....). He also wore a pair of black pants and black socks and shoes.

He heard footsteps, '_that must be the manager,_' he sighed, and began to walk to the door.

There was a creaking noise, the door opened and the footsteps stopped...

* * *

"Where's Takuto?!!"

"Eehhh?!! KiraKira is missing?"

"Do you think that he's being chased by some fan girls again?"

"NANI????!!!!My Takuto???!!!!"

Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Well he better get back here or he's fired!"

"You can't _fire_ your top accountant!"

"Chill man, he'll get here....eventually."

"I'm your _manager_ remember? Get to work! Or I might fire you! Capiche?"

"That ain't nice," the guys pouted.

* * *

−RRIIINNNNGGGG−−

−RRRRRIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG—

"Ah, I'm sorry. Please excuse me for a minute." Ooshige said to the employee that was giving her a tour around the different departments in the large store.

She walked the corner so that she wouldn't get in the way, "Hello?"

"Hello, am I interrupting right now?" Wakeouji-sensei asked on the other side of the phone.

"Keiichi! Ah...umm...no! No! Of course not! Mitsuki is taking a break and I'm just with the tour guide."

" Well, I hope will be very successful...say, she still has no memories of the past year right?"

"Yeah....I'm still worried about that...Takuto and Meroko leaving must have really shocked her...."

* * *

**_Next Chapter..._**

"Have...we met before?"

"Eiichi-san?"...

"Hey guys! Did you know that Kouyama is also missing?!"...

"Mitsuki?!"

"Takuto?!"

* * *

Starlight-Miki: I hope you look forward to it! I'm publishing two chapters at once as a bonus. Sorry for the wait!

Now....my other stories....please check them out too! I'm planning to update all of them too....!!!

Yoroshiku Onegai shimasu!


	5. Meetings

Starlight-Miki: Here's to the 4th Chapter! Once again I apologize for not updating---gosh! I haven`t even _been_ _on_ the computer for at least half an year! That`s how some of my other chapters were deleted....I`m still pissed about that...... T T

Anyway! Here`s chapter 4

Oh! Wait! Disclaimer!

I don`t own Full Moon Wo Sagashite! I own the story though! Haha!

Now here`s the story... .

* * *

**_Previously..._**

"Alright, Mitsuki!' Ooshige-san said, "I'll see you later--be back in half an hour!"

"Hai!"

... Mitsuki went up the stairs that lead to the rooftop, "I think I'll get some fresh air first...."

* * *

Outside, the sun was just beginning to set. The clouds were shades of lavender, indigo, and rose. Amidst the haze of rose, navy, orange, and gold, hang the setting sun metamorphosing from a pool of gold to orange than slowly transforming into a pearl of ruby.

There was a gentle, cool breeze ruffling the tender, emerald leaves. On one side of the rooftop was a boy leaning by the edge, gazing into the sunset. He wore a navy-blue ribbon that held his hair loosely. He wore a white dress shirt that had the two top buttons unbuttoned (yes, he is a rebel....). He also wore a pair of black pants and black socks and shoes.

He heard footsteps, '_that must be the manager,_' he sighed, and began to walk to the door.

There was a creaking noise, the door opened and the footsteps stopped...

* * *

Mitsuki looked up into a pair of sapphire eyes. ..

For the last few moments which seemed to last forever, they were gazing into each other's eyes in silence. For minutes all to be heard was the loudness of their heartbeats, which were thumping heavily from their chests.

-Th—thump-

-B—bump-

...

The first one to break the silence...was Takuto.

"Have...we met before?"He asked quietly, still not taking his eyes off of her.

"Ano...I think I bumped into you on my way back from the groceries....I'm sorry." She replied softly with a bow.

"Oh! Nono! That was my fault! I should be the one apologizing—I'm sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile... among the clouds...

A girl with short pink hair, reddish-pink eyes, and rosy cheeks was gazing down at the couple on the rooftop. She had a blue teardrop embedded on her skin, which was under one of her eyes—this was a trademark (well it is kinda...). Her skin was Soft and ivory. Her outfit consisted of white, pink, ribbons and frills. She wore a pair of long, pink boots, and pair of soft, snowy angel wings sprout from her back.

This was Meroko Yui(I'm pretty sure you already figured that out from my description...that is if you watched the anime...if you haven't, sorry for the spoiler...!). She was a formal Shinigami which means 'death god' that came from the words 'Shinu' (meaning 'to die'), and 'Kami'(which means 'god' or 'spirit'), thus when put together, it forms 'Shinigami'. Meroko was partners with Takuto that is until he was given a second chance to be a human again because of his strong feelings for Mitsuki. But he had lost his memories due to the flower of forgetness which he took so he wouldn't disappear (this may not make sense if you haven't seen the anime! Another spoiler!)...

Meroko was made into an angel by the death master because of her kindness and sacrifice which the tear below her eyes represent... she has also help save Mitsuki from death, changing fate. She has become Takuto's soul-barrier...

Each angel bares a human's soul for this is the soul that is dear to them and they are to guard it and watch over it.

"It doesn't seem like neither of them are going to remember does it?" a boy with soft topaz eyes and blonde hair said softly. He had a feathery, white outfit and a pair of angel wings as well. In his hands, he delicately held a silver light...This was the soul he was in charge of...

"Eiichi-san?" Meroko looked beside her.

"Yeah."

"Have you been watching her the entire time?"

"Mm...You can say that..."

This was Sakurai Eiichi, Mitsuki 'lost' lover who died in a car accident after moving to America... (I'm sure you already guessed...if you're not so far into the anime...sorry for the spoiler! Gosh! I can't go and apologize every time that there's a spoiler...just remember it takes place after the anime! It said that in the summary I think...).

* * *

"Where the hell is he?! We've searched the whole facility already!"

"Hey guys! Did you know that Kouyama-san is also missing?"

"WHAT?!"

"Dudes, calm down!"

"How Can we?!"

"Yeah! We're gonna get sued here!"

"You're overreacting!"

"The concert starts in five minutes!!!"

(Yes apparently they've been up the roof for longer then they think...)

* * *

"Oh, what do we do? She's probably lost!" Ooshige-san said in hyrestics.

"My deepest apolo―"the manager said.

"Oh, no, it's not your fault," she said, and then absent-mindedly she said, "She doesn't seem to be anywhere―is there any place that we didn't check yet?"

"I'm pretty sure we checked everywhere―the roof! She might be up there!"

"That is possible I suppose...let's go."

* * *

"It's so peaceful here, eh?"

"Yeah..."

(Don't you just love it? they are so calm while the others are going crazy!--ok I'll stop interupting now...)

-CREAK-

the door swung open with force...

"Mitsuki?!!"

"Takuto?!"

* * *

**_Next Chapter..._**

"Mero-chan? Is that you?"

..."Ah...so this is her lost lover ehhhhh?????—kkkkkkkuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Shut up. You're annoying!"

..."Still the same I see......"


	6. NEWS

_**Starlight-Miki: **_

_**Konnichiwa Minasan!**_

_**This is just another notice, sorry. Demo, it's actually good news kinda….**_

_**Ok..to the point! I'll have two chapters published for each one of my stories sometime between now and the end of January! That's my goal! I apologize if I get delayed a little---exams are gonna come… _!**_

_**Oh, and if I don't see some reviews---I might stop writing! (that's your bad news)**_

_**Well, happy holidays!**_


	7. NOTICE

**_Starlight-Miki_**:Just to let all readers know I am continuing on with my stories, I've been very busy( this seems to be an common excuse eh?)

yeah, and I've lost my USB with all my stuff in it for a while so I'm writing them over again.

Mind u I'm still gonna keep my promise and publish about 3 chapters for each story,

it might take a while becaause I'm making them long,

anyways I hope u guys are looking forward to them,

and thanks,

**_Strlight Miki_**

(P.S. I'm in class now...)


End file.
